


No need to prove

by Yjwendy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 9×06, Small talk in prison, Try to fix a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yjwendy/pseuds/Yjwendy
Summary: Just a small section of Ian and Mickey’s talk in the prison sometime after 9×06 scene, revealing some motivation of Ian’s behavior.





	No need to prove

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker and have absolutely no talent in writing. I am glad they are the endgame, but still feel the uneasy pain from the story. This is my effort to fix it a little bit.

I: Mick, I am gonna show you all the sunrise pictures I took in these years once we get out of this shithole and have my phone back. They are beautiful! You should check them out. Saved them for you.  
M: Oh, yeah? What did your boyfriends say?  
I: Never told them.  
M: Why not?  
I: Guess I was hiding the truth that I was on the brink of the manic phase.  
M: You think “Yeah, that’s a good idea!”?  
I: Uh huh. Gotta prove that I could be a normal loving boyfriend, that I am not broken.  
M: Un-fucking-believable! Who do you even have to prove it to?  
I: I don’t know. Me myself? Or you?  
M: Come on, man! You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.  
I: Yeah, you know what? I missed you so much that you fucked up my whole proving process. You owe me!  
M: Fuck you! is what I owe you!  
I: Great!


End file.
